


Sharp Eyed Children

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2874500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Torino10154 (aka Spfestmod) who has wrangled authors, edited commas and been infinitely patient with all of us. Her request was for <i>Albus Severus plays matchmaker and enlists the help of his siblings and cousins to bring his dad together with Severus. What he doesn't know is....</i> and <i>Light angst with a happy/hopeful ending, humor, romance, furtive blowjobs, quickies over a desk or up against the wall</i> -- I didn't get wall!sex, but I hope you enjoy this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Eyed Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



Harry liked this hidden nook of the Library. No one ever came here because the books were musty, out of date reference books. But there was a small couch and a high window that let in the daylight. It made for a quiet reading nook.

Although it was currently night outside, light oozed into the nook from the main part of the Library. Enough so that Harry could see what he was doing.

Harry had cast a cushioning charm on the floor, his knees weren't as young as they used to be, as he leaned in toward Severus, who was sitting on the couch. Harry had already peeled back Severus' robes and was reaching in to liberate Severus' cock. 

He had just taken the cock into his mouth when he heard someone -- multiple someones -- come into the Library. 

He felt a wash of magic go by, and assumed Severus had cast a Notice-Me-Not charm over them. Harry returned to what he had started. Harry couldn't have done it, but he knew Severus could keep quiet during a blow job.

With others in the room, Harry decided this should be short but sweet. He took Severus in completely, scraping his teeth gently along the shaft. He reached up with his free hand and fondled Severus' bollocks. Harry bobbed up, took a breath and took Severus in again. He gently hummed, low enough that the others in the room should not hear him.

"I don't know what else to do, Scorp," his son Al said in a frustrated tone. 

_Fuck!_ Harry thought to himself. What were the kids doing in the Library? They were supposed to be out of the house for the evening.

"I have no idea what to tell you," Scorpius replied. "It's not like I have any experience in setting people up."

Harry wondered which of his friends he was trying to set up together.

"But they're perfect together!" Al protested. "You can see a mile away that they're pining over each other."

"I'll have to agree," Scorpius agreed calmly. Scorpius was always less volatile than Al. "Once you pointed it out, even I could see it."

Harry took another breath, and swallowed around the head of Severus' cock in his throat. That was enough to get Severus to orgasm.

As Severus was coming down Harry's throat, Al said, "I don't know why Dad and Professor Snape won't get together!"

Harry felt Severus start under him, as he lost his own concentration. Severus was still coming into his mouth when Harry swallowed wrong. He drew back, and started coughing.

Al's voice floated through the Library, "Did you hear something?"

Harry thanked Merlin that Severus must have had the presence of mind to cast a Muffliato, as he continued to cough roughly. 

Scorpius replied, "Maybe? Probably some of the books moving around."

"Yeah, probably," Al agreed. Harry took a deep breath. "I just don't know why Dad and Professor Snape keep dancing around each other!"

"You know how your dad worries about the press and getting harassed," Scorpius pointed out. "Maybe he's trying to keep his private life, private."

"But he could tell _us_ , if he's interested in Professor Snape!" Al protested. "All I want is for Dad to be happy!"

Harry coughed into his sleeve, one more time, to clear his throat. But it warmed him, that Al was interested in his happiness. After his semi-amicable break up with Ginny, he had spent as much time with the kids as he could. It wasn't until they were all in Hogwarts that he finally took some time for himself. 

Although it was being involved in his children's lives that led him back to Severus Snape.

Casual conversation with Severus about how his children were doing in Potions led to more general conversations. Which led to apologies on both sides, for slights both real and imagined. By the time they got to that stage, they had realized they were attracted to each other. 

Harry had wanted to go slow, wanting to break the news to the children gently. He had brought Severus around to the house on various occasions, but just as a friend. Or so he thought. Evidently, they had seen through the ruse. Or at least Al had seen _something_.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Scorpius asked.

Shuffling noises. "I think so," Al said. "I'll take these back to my room and check them out tomorrow."

" _Now_ can we go out?" Scorpius asked. "You promised we could go dancing tonight."

"Sure," Al promised. "Come on."

Harry waited for a full minute after the Library door closed before he collapsed against Severus' leg with a small laugh.

"I told you that you had bright children," Severus said dryly.

Harry gave another cough. "I know, I know," he agreed. "Well, at least Al approves." He hesitated for a breath and then offered diffidently, "Maybe you could spend the night? Tonight."

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair. He enjoyed making it even messier than it usually was. Harry leaned into the warm hand.

"If you are sure?" Severus answered.

Harry shrugged. "It's not like you're a stranger, and you've been incredibly patient," Harry replied. "Please stay. For me."

"Since you ask so nicely, I will," Severus agreed. He leaned over and Harry sat up straighter for a small kiss.

Harry woke gradually, aware of the warm body in his bed. He and Severus had not had many chances to actually spend the night together, and Harry vowed to do it as often as they could.

"Morning," Harry mumbled.

"Good morning," Severus said in his ear. Harry had ended up as the 'little spoon' in their sleeping arrangement, not that he was complaining.

"Breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Are you offering?" Severus husked.

"Food," Harry twisted and kissed Severus. "Umm... Al and James will be here. Lily's with Ginny for the weekend."

"I can still leave," Severus offered.

Harry turned fully, to face Severus. "No, I want you here." Another brief kiss. "Every day."


End file.
